Avengers: Infinity War (Adult Shows vs Kids Shows)
Cast * Steve Rogers/Captain America - Fry (Futurama) * Tony Stark/Iron Man - Stan Smith (American Dad) * Bruce Banner - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Hulk - Hulk Homer (The Simpsons) * Thor - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Leela (Futurama) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) * Sam Wilson/Falcon - Steve Smith (American Dad) * Vision - Bender (Futurama) * James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * T'Challa/Black Panther - Hank Hill (King of the Hill) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Stan Marsh (South Park) * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) * Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Gamora - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) * Drax the Destroyer - Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Groot - Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Rocket Raccoon - Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Nebula - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Mantis - Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) * Thanos - Barney (Barney & Friends) * Loki - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) * Wong - Spanky Ham (Drawn Together) * Heimdall - Tim the Bear (The Cleveland Show) * Eitri - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Pepper Potts - Francine Smith (American Dad) * Taneleer Tivan/The Collector - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Ebony Maw - Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer) * Corvus Glaive - Steve (Blue's Clues) * Proxima Midnight - The Backyardigans * Cull Obsidian - The Wonder Pets * Nick Fury - Principal Lewis (American Dad) * Maria Hill - Diane Simmons (Family Guy) Gallery Fry.png|Fry as Steve Rogers/Captain America American dad - stan smith.png|Stan Smith as Tony Stark/Iron Man NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bruce Banner Peter Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Peter Griffin as Thor Leela.png|Leela as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Bob Belcher.png|Bob Belcher as Clint Barton/Hawkeye Lois Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Lois Griffin as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Wooldoor Sockbat.jpg|Wooldoor Sockbat as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine Steve Smith.jpg|Steve Smith as Sam Wilson/Falcon Bender.png|Bender as Vision 220px-Brian Griffin.png|Brian Griffin as James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf Hank Hill.png|Hank Hill as T'Chilla/Black Panther Stan-marsh.png|Stan Marsh as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Dr. John A. Zoidberg.png|Dr. Zoidberg as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Master Shake.jpg|Master Shake as Peter Quill/Star-Lord Meg Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Meg Griffin as Gamora Carl Brutananadilewski.png|Carl Brutananadilewski as Drax the Destroyer Meatwad.png|Meatwad as Groot Frylock.png|Frylock as Rocket Raccoon The Simpsons Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Nebula Toot Braunstein.jpg|Toot Braunstein as Mantis Barney 2265600k.jpg|Barney as Thanos Chris Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Chris Griffin as Loki Spanky Ham.png|Spanky Ham as Wong Tim the Bear.png|Tim the Bear as Heimdall Rick.png|Rick Sanchez as Eitri Francine Smith.png|Francine Smith as Pepper Potts Mr-burns-picture-1-.jpg|Mr. Burns as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector Dora and Friends as Meg.png|Dora and Friends as Ebony Maw Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg|Steve as Corvus Glaive The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg|The Backyardigans as Proxima Midnight The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg|The Wonder Pets as Cull Obsidian Principal Lewis.jpg|Principal Lewis as Nick Fury Diane Simmons.jpg|Diane Simmons as Maria Hill Category:Avengers: Infinity War Spoofs Category:Spoofs where Dora is the villain